Seduccion en porciones pequeñas
by CarissaW
Summary: Hermione recibe como regalo unos chocolates y sin poder evitarlo termina violando a Draco Malfoy! y lo peor es que se esta empezando a enamorar de el! EPILOGO!
1. El Regalo

**Capítulo 1: El regalo **

Hace ya una semana que había terminado con Ron, nos habíamos hecho novios al salir de Hogwarts, teníamos cinco años de relación, pero las idas y venidas de Ron como jugador de quidich, hizo que la relación se perdiera, cuando estaba en Londres igual tenía que entrenar y nunca podíamos salir, solo me veía cuando en la noche, cansado, se acostaba a dormir. No sé cuando se acabo el amor, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya no me importaba si estaba o no a mi lado, y Ron pensaba lo mismo, así que un día nos sinceramos y dejamos la relación, pero igual quedamos como amigos.

-buenos días señorita Granger, le llego un paquete y se lo deje en el escritorio-me dijo mi secretaria, luego de graduarme empecé a trabajar en el ministerio de control de criaturas mágicas

-gracias Alina-le dije mientras ingresaba a mi oficina, me encantaba el lugar, era pequeño pero confortable, estaba pintado de azul, con cuadros colgados en las paredes, con un gran escritorio en el centro, adornado con varias fotos de mis padres y amigos. Encima de el había un paquete muy colorido, me imaginaba que era de Fred y George, solo ellos usaban colores tan llamativos. Al acercarme vi que era una caja de chocolates

-ahhh, que bien-dije mientras lo abría y agarraba un chocolate negro, me senté en mi silla y agarre una carta pegada a la caja, saboreando el delicioso chocolate

_Hola Hermione!_

_nos enteramos de tu ruptura, ya era hora mujer!_

_te enviamos estos chocolates, son nuestra ultima invención!_

_espero que los disfrutes y que nos des tu opinión luego de probarlos_

_los chocolates blancos tienen una poción para aumentar la felicidad y los negros para subir el libido sexual_

_disfrútalos!_

_Pdta.: ¡No comas más de dos porque son muy potentes!_

La carta se me cayó de las manos, mirando ofensivamente la caja que tenía tres chocolates negros menos

-no puede ser, ¿y ahora qué hago? ¡tontos gemelos y sus bromas!-pensé mientras botaba los chocolates a la papelera-¿libido sexual? y ¿ahora como hago para quitarme eso?...-pensaba algún hechizo o poción cuando tocaron la puerta

-pase-dije

-señorita Granger llego su reunión de las nueve, ¿lo hago pasar?-pregunto mi secretaria

-sí, déjalo pasar-respondí mientras rogaba que los malditos chocolates hicieran efecto luego de la reunión

-buenos días Granger-saludo Malfoy entrando a la oficina, él era el jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, luego de la guerra se podría decir que nos tolerábamos, debido a las relaciones entre ambos departamentos-vine por los permisos para trasportar los ogros a Londres, se ha dispuesto que sea para... -seguía hablando y hablando pero mi mente no prestaba atención a sus palabras, lo único que veía era como movía los labios mientras hablaba, nunca me había dado cuenta de cuan deliciosos se veían, ni como los músculos se le marcaban debajo de ese traje hecho a la medida, quería despeinarle esa cabellera pulcramente acomodada, besar ese cuello, sentir como esas grandes manos la recorrían entera, sentía como se excitaba con cada pensamiento-...y...Granger?...me estas escuchando?-me pregunto bruscamente sacándome de mi estupor

-si claro-respondí automáticamente

-¿estás bien? te noto alterada-me pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-sí, estoy bien-respondí-_es solo que me comí unos chocolates y ahora quiero arrancarte la ropa a mordiscos y lamerte de arriba abajo _-dije para mis adentros-aunque me duele mucho la cabeza, creo que mejor me voy a casa-fingí sobarme la cabeza mientras me levantaba rodeando el escritorio, debía marcharme lo más pronto posible antes de que lo viole en la oficina

-está bien, entonces hablaremos luego-me dijo abriendo la puerta para salir, lo que no intuí es que tenerlo más cerca hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera completamente

-ay Merlín-dije entre dientes, y lo peor paso cuando Malfoy roso accidentalmente su brazo con el mío, ahí fue cuando perdí la cordura y me abalance a sus labios, los devore como una loba, como una mujer sedienta de agua en el desierto y él fuera el único oasis del planeta

Recorrí sus labios, mordí y saboree, y cuando abrió la boca introduje mi lengua lo más hondo posible, tocando todo lo que tenía a mi paso, mis manos incontrolables se alzaron para tocar ese pelo y luego bajar a su pecho, tocando sus músculos

-gran...ger mmmhhh, que... haces-me pregunto en estado de shock

Yo sin saber muy bien que hacía, cerré la puerta con una patada, insonorice la oficina y con un hechizo empuje a Draco Malfoy al escritorio, tendiéndolo encima, aplastando todo a su alrededor

-¿Granger? ¿qué diablos te pasa?-me pregunto saliendo de su estupor

-te deseo Draco Marlfoy, ¡quiero que me hagas tuya aquí y ahora!-le dije mientras me montaba encima de él y comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa, restregué mis cadera con su creciente erección, el gimió suavemente-¿te gusta Malfoy?-le pregunte mientras volvía a rozarlo

-si!, sigue-me decía mientras subía sus manos por mis muslos, veía sus ojos y me miraban con deseo, hambre, al terminar de desabrochar su camisa me incline a besarle el cuello, succione su clavícula mientras mis manos bajaban hacia sus pantalones, abriendo su cremallera y metiendo mi mano para tocar su erección

-ahhhhh- gimió al sentir como tocaba su polla, de arriba abajo

-¿te gusta? voy a comerte todo-le dije mientras bajaba y me situaba entre sus piernas, sacando su polla, era enorme, con todo el sentido de la palabra, saque la lengua y me puse a lamer la punta, mientras mis manos recorrían toda su extensión

-mmmmmhhhh, delicioso-dije al lamer el liquido pre seminal que salía de la punta

-ahhhhhhhhh, grangerrr-me dijo entre gemidos, sentí como sus manos se posaban en mi cabeza, enterrando sus manos en mi pelo, ante eso me metí el pene en la boca, y empecé a sacarlo y meterlo, lamiendo en círculos con mi lengua todo lo que podía, sentí como el agarre de sus manos se afianzaba

-Granger, ahhh, ahhhh, mmmhhhh- gemía escandalosamente, sin darme cuenta ya no era yo la que mandaba, ahora él me follaba la boca, con sus manos metía y sacaba de mi cabeza su polla-tócate grangerrr, ahhhh, tócate para mi-ni corta ni perezosa baje mi mano, abrí mi falda y empecé a tocarme el clítoris con rapidez

-ahhhhhhhh, mmmhhhhh aaaaahhh- gemíamos los dos sin control, para ese momento ya se me había olvidado que el que me estaba follando la boca era Draco Malfoy, archienemigo de mi ex novio y de mi mejor amigo, lo único que podía pensar era en que quería follar ¡ya!

-ahhh, ahhh, no más, me voy a venir-gimió Malfoy mientras se salía de mi boca, se paro del escritorio, me levanto y me tendió sobre el mismo, agarro su varita e hizo un encanto que me desgarro toda la ropa, se posiciono entre mis piernas y me penetro de una estocada

-ahhhhhhhhhhh-gritamos los dos

-ahhh, ahhh, ¿te gusta Granger? ¿te guasta que te penetre? ¿te folle?-me pregunto mientras empezaba a embestirme, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, lo hacía veloz y profundo, subió las manos y toco mis pechos, estrujándolos-que dirá la comadreja si te viera aquí, ¿tendida mientras te follo?-pregunto mientras bajaba sus labios para succionar mis pechos

Lo único que podía hacer era gemir, me sentía llena, completa y a punto de explotar. El único sonido en la oficina era nuestros gemidos y el chapoteo de su polla al entrar y salir

-ahhhh, ahhhh, sigue Malfoy, sigue-gemí mientras alzaba mis caderas para una mayor penetración

-ahhhhh, ahhhhh, estoy a punto-gimió entre embestía y embestida

-siiiiii, ¡sigue!-grité, nunca había estado así con nadie, con Ron disfrutaba pero con Malfoy era más excitante, más peligroso, más primitivo

-ahhhhh, ahhhh, mmmmhhhhhh, córrete conmigo Granger- gimió Malfoy

-siiiiii, siii, mmmmhhh- sentí como Malfoy se salió completamente de mi y volvió a entrar con una profunda estocada, casi podía sentir su pene en mi útero

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-gritamos los dos al sentir el orgasmo, sentía mis propios fluidos salir y en mi profundidad como se disparaban tres, cuatro chorros de semen

-ahhhhhhhh-suspire al sentirme extasiada, Malfoy se derrumbo sobre mí, lleno de sudor. Al poco rato se salió de mí, me miro tendida, desnuda y satisfecha, puso la sonrisa más perversa del mundo y se agacho a besarme, sentí sus lengua entrar en mi boca y saborear cada rincón, gemí cuando se separo de mi, se rio y empezó a acomodarse la ropa

-siento lo de tu ropa-me dijo mirando mis prendas hecha tiras

-no importa, ya lo arreglo-le dije levantándome

-mmh-suspiro Malfoy- quiero saber que dirá la comadreja al verte teniendo sexo conmigo-dijo riendo

-Ron y yo terminamos hace poco-le dije cansada

-no lo sabía-dijo sorprendido-en ese caso, no vemos otro día Granger-se acerco y me dio un beso rápido, sonrió de nuevo y salió por la puerta, como si no hubiera pasado nada

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose me trajo a la realidad, termine de levantarme y me arregle la ropa, me acerque al escritorio y vi el semen en él, no sabía que impulso me llevo a hacer aquello pero agarre un poco con mi dedo y lo lamí, sabia exquisito, en eso tocaron la puerta

-señorita Granger, el señor Potter quiere verla-me dijo mi Alina

-dígale que pase-dije y apresuradamente arregle todo con un hechizo y me senté

-hola Hermione-me saludo Harry desde la puerta-solo pasaba para decirte que no se te olvide pasar hoy a cenar a la madriguera

-si claro, no se me podría olvidar-le dije

-bueno, solo era eso, chao-me dijo saliendo de la oficina

-ahh-suspire agotada, esta noche iba ser larga


	2. Tentacion

Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, solo la historia es mía

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Tentación**

Al llegar a la madriguera ya todos me estaban esperando

-hola Hermione, ¡tiempo sin verte!-me saludo Molly al entrar a la casa

-hola Molly!-le dije dándole un abrazo

-pasa, pasa, todos están adentro-me dijo cerrando la puerta

Al entrar todos me saludaron y abrazaron

-y Ron no viene? se está demorando-pregunto Bill

-no, el no viene, me mando una carta diciendo que tenia asuntos que atender-respondió Molly

-entonces pasemos a comer!-dijo Bill

Al pasar al comedor, por mala o buena suerte quede sentada entre Fred y George

-y? usaste los chocolates?-preguntaron al acomodarme

-no-respondí nerviosa aparatando la vista

-en serio? mmmh-dijo Fred con mirada suspicaz

-por supuesto que no los use, con quien los usaría?-pregunte más segura

-pues hay muchos chicos en el ministerio, esta ese tipo Wells que está loco por ti-dijo George

-ay, no me lo recuerdes-Albert Wells trabajaba en el departamento de aurores, era muy fastidioso- desde que termine con Ron no ha parado de invitarme a salir, regalar chocolates, enviar cartas, me está exasperando, la ultima vez tuve que darle una cachetada por tocar donde no debía-dije molesta ante el recuerdo

-jajajaja, como siempre la leona sale a la luz-dijo Fred entre risas

-no es divertido, ya quisieras tu que te toquen los pechos-dije molesta-_bien que no hiciste nada cuando Malfoy hizo más que manoseadas_-dijo mi conciencia haciéndome sonrojar

-que bien que no tengo pechos para hacer la prueba!-dijo George riéndose, lo mire ofendida

-ay ya ya, cálmate, luego de que las pruebes nos avisas a ver qué tal-dijo George

-ok ok, yo les aviso

Luego de una amena cena, Ginny me llevo a su antiguo cuarto a conversar

-y bien? que paso?-me pregunto

-que paso de qué?-le dije curiosa

-tienes escrito en la cara la palabra "sexo", además tienes un chupetón enorme en el cuello-me dijo con ojos picaros

-qué? no puede ser!-dije asustada mientras corría al baño a ver mi cuello, no tenía nada, estaba tan blanco como siempre

-jajajajaja, caíste, no tienes nada Hermione, pero tu solita te delatas, dime con quién fue, estuvo bueno?-pregunto emocionada. En ese punto ya estaba de todos los colores

-como me puedes preguntar eso!-le reproche

-ay bueno, aunque sea dime con quién fue!-dijo feliz

-con nadie, no he tenido nada con ninguna persona-le dije poniendo mi pose mas recatada

-no te lo creo, aunque no tengas un chupetón, se que tienes ese brillo en los ojos que grita "he tenido el mejor sexo del mundo"-me dijo con alegría

-Ginny! eso no es verdad!-le dije aun mas sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

-aja! no me engañas, dime con quién fue-pregunto

-no te voy a decir

-y por qué?

-porque fue y será solo una vez, no veo la necesidad de decírtelo-le dije con seguridad

-bueno está bien-me dijo resignada, Ginny sabía muy bien que yo era la persona más testaruda del mundo

-cambiemos de tema, y como está mi sobrinito?-pregunte con voz tierna

-de esta no te salvas Granger, luego tendrás que decirme todo! y tu sobrino está bien, gracias, creciendo sano y fuerte-dijo feliz Ginny, la pareja Potter estaban esperando un bebe de tres meses, todavía no se le notaba tanto la pancita, y entre charla y charla se hizo la hora de volver a casa

* * *

Estaba jodido, bien jodido, en todo el día no pude dejar de pensar en Granger, en la sabelotodo Granger, la veía en todos lados, veía sus largas piernas, sus labios, su pelo ahhhhhh, tuve que hacerme interminables pajas para quitarme la calentura

-estas bien Draco?, has estado todo el día refunfuñado-pregunto Blaise

-sí, estoy bien-conteste

-pues no lo parece-dijo con malicia saliendo de la oficina, Blaise es muy intuitivo, ya se está oliendo cual es el problema

-ahhhhhh, no puedo mas-bufe molesto, disidí regresar a casa, tal vez ahí me podía concentrar, pero al salir vi a Granger en la entrada, estaba hablando con un tipo el cual no paraba de mirarle los pechos, no podía creer que Granger no se diera cuenta, en eso empezaron a discutir acaloradamente, Granger alzaba las manos molesta y el tipo la miraba suplicante, después de unos minutos la leona grito NO! y se alejo molesta del lugar. Mi plan de "no Granger" se fue al caño, la seguí hasta llegar al baño de mujeres, abrí la puerta silenciosamente y la cerré con un hechizo, Granger estaba agarrando el lavamanos fuertemente con los ojos cerrados, me acerque lentamente y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros

-si eres tu Wells juro que te mato-grito Granger, se volteo rápidamente y me apunto con la varita en el cuello, levante mis manos inofensivamente

-quieta quieta-trate de serenarla

-que haces aquí Malfoy!-me grito quitando la varita, se volteo y abrió el grifo del agua, mojándose la cara

-pues vi que estabas muy entretenida con un tipo y quería saber que paso-respondí molestándome ante el recuerdo

-pues y a ti que te importa!-dijo molesta

-pues se podría decir que si me importa porque el tipo ese te estaba mirando los pechos y que yo sepa esos son de mi propiedad-dije engreídamente

-qué? y desde cuando son tuyos?-pregunto indignante, se cruzo los brazos haciendo que estos se elevaran, haciéndolos mas apetecibles

-mmmmh yo creo que desde ayer en la mañana, cuando follamos en tu oficina-dije sonriendo ampliamente, Hermione se sonrojo a más no poder

-e.e..eso no te da derecho a decir que son tuyos, además lo de ayer fue un error-dijo firmemente

-lo dice la persona que se abalanzo sobre mí y me violo? debería ser yo el indignado, fui violado por una leona en celo en pleno ministerio!-dije acusadoramente, era excitante molestar a Granger

-qué? pues bien que disfrutabas!-me dijo muy molesta

-pues sí, disfrute mucho, no tenía tan buen sexo desde hace años-dije sensualmente, la vi sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, me acerque y con delicadeza empecé a desabotonarle la blusa blanca que portaba

-mmmhhhh que belleza-le dije cuando vi su sostén negro, aprisionando aquellos dos manjares, me agache para besarle el cuello, me moví hasta hacerla recostar en el lavamanos

-mmmhhhh-suspiro Granger, empecé a lamer, succionar y morder su cuello, Granger ya no aguantaba sus gemidos, sentí sus manos subir a mi cabeza, tocando y jalando mi cabello, con una mano empecé a tocarle el pecho sobre el sostén, con la otra agarre su cintura y la pegue más hacia mi-ahhhhhh-grito abriendo los ojos al sentir mi erección

-siente como me pones Granger-le dije aun en su cuello, a los minutos sustituí mi mano por mi boca, lamia sus senos expuestos con maestría, mis manos se metieron bajo la blusa y subieron para desabrochar el sostén

-mmmmmhhhh-cuando los deje libre abalance mi boca a su pezón derecho, mientras mi mano masajeaba la otra

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh-grito Granger al sentir mis dientes jalando su pezón- mmmh Malfoyyyy

Seguí lamiendo y succionando, como si fuera un bebe muerto de hambre, lo deje completamente mojado con mis salivas, cambie de posición y empecé a succionar el pezón izquierdo

-Mallfoy ahhhhh- gemía Granger mientras con sus manos agarraban mi pelo y me acercaba mas a sus pechos

En eso oímos como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta del baño

-qué raro, está cerrado-dijo una voz femenina, oímos sus pisadas alejándose

Me enderece y empecé a arreglar mis desordenados cabellos

-Malfoy?-me dijo Granger todavía tendida, exponiendo sus senos rojos y mojados

-hasta aquí llegamos Granger, si quieres seguir tendrás que volver a violarme-dije sonriéndole, me agache de nuevo y le bese la boca, metí mi lengua profundamente y antes de que me respondiera me marche

-_mmmmhhh ahora solo hay que esperar_-pensé mientras me dirigía al ascensor, ocultando mi erección con mi saco

* * *

Hola! gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic! especialmente a favoritos y followers! GRACIAS!

espero que hayan disfrutado del segundo cap!

Nos leemos pronto! :D

Saludos y Reviews!


	3. Contraataque

Hola de nuevo! disfruten el cap!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Contraataque**

-ashhhhh-grite frustrada-Malfoy me las iba a pagar-pensé mientras hacia mi tercera masturbación, hace dos días que había sucedido lo del baño, y había decidido no complacer al hurón, no me iba a rebajar ante nadie, lo malo es que me estaba costando mucho, recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior

_Me levante para ir a trabajar al ministerio, al llegar me dirigí al ascensor, como todavía era temprano había poca gente en el, pero antes de cerrarse una mano la paro, conocía bien esa mano, la había visto apretar fuertemente mi pecho, entro Malfoy al ascensor, haciéndolo más pequeño de lo que ya era_

_-hola Granger, dormiste bien?-me susurro _

_-hola Malfoy-conteste quedamente, al siguiente piso el ascensor se quedo vacio, a excepción de nosotros dos, en eso Malfoy se acerca rápidamente y me acorrala contra la pared_

_-Granger, hoy estas más hermosa de lo normal, pensaste en mi anoche?-me pregunto muy cerca a mi oído-responde Granger-me dijo mientras me lamia el lóbulo de la oreja y sus manos bajaban a tocarme los muslos_

_-basta Malfoy... mmh-dije entrecortadamente, me estaba excitando, y demasiado_

_-tuve que hacerme una paja para bajar mi erección al llegar a casa-me confeso_

_-mmmhhhh- gemí involuntariamente, sentía como la mano de Malfoy entraba bajo mi falda, tocando, buscando mi centro-ahhhhhhh_

_-mmmh, estas mojada-dijo rozándolo, metió un dedo y empezó a meterlo y sacarlo_

_-ahhhhh- gemí excitada, de pronto saco su mano y se alejo de mí_

_-casi se me olvida lo que dije ayer-dijo mientras salía del ascensor, antes de que las puertas se cerraran se llevo los dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos_

_-mmmhhh delicioso-dijo suavemente-te espero Granger-me guiño un ojo y desapareció de mi vista_

_Al llegar a la oficina lo primero que hice fue insonorizarla y masturbarme como nunca, se me grabo con fuego el último gesto de Malfoy_

_-ahhhhhhhh-grite al correrme_

Estaba en un problema, una parte de si quería ir corriendo donde Malfoy y entregarme de nuevo a él y otro, la parte gryfindor, quería demostrarle que yo no me rebajaría a pedir que me toque de nuevo, aunque sea lo que más quiera en el mundo, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que hablar con alguien. Mande una lechuza a Luna, ella me comprendería y no me juzgaría, nos encontramos en un café en Londres muggle, ella se había casado con Theodoro Nott, uno de los mejores amigos de Malfoy y trabajaba junto con su padre en el quisquilloso

-hola Luna, como estas-pregunte saludándola

-hola bien, gracias y tú? noto muchos torposoplos a tu alrededor-me dijo preocupada

-estoy bien, pero tengo un problema-respondí, empecé a contarle todo, desde los chocolates hasta el ascensor-...y eso es todo, no sé qué hacer

-pues la solución es fácil-me respondió tranquila

-si? y cuál es?-respondí esperando su respuesta

-pues, si tu lo deseas pero no quieres ser tú la que valla tras él, entonces que el venga por ti-respondió simplemente

-ah? como así?-pregunte de nuevo interesada

-si Draco tanto te desea entonces la está pasando igual o peor que tu, así que deberías adelantarle y tentarlo a él para que caiga

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza "tentarlo" "tentarlo", asome una sonrisa en mis labios, ya sabía qué hacer

-Luna eres la mejor amiga del mundo! Que haría sin ti!-le dije abrazándola-como sabes tantas cosas?-pregunte curiosa

-pues yo estoy casada con un slytherin, todos se parecen-dijo Luna, terminamos nuestros cafés y nos despedimos

-gracias! gracias!, nos vemos luego-le dijo feliz

-adiós!-respondió soñadoramente

Ese día me la pase urdiendo mi plan, Draco Malfoy iba a caer como que me llamaba Hermione Granger

* * *

Dure todo el día pensando en Granger, otra vez, esperando que llegara, lo cual nunca hizo, ya empezaba a pensar que la leona sería tan orgullosa para no venir cuando se muy bien que se está meriendo de ganas, al igual que yo, debería acotar. Había decidido que si ese día Granger no hacía nada él tenía que hacer algo. Con ese pensamiento llegue al ministerio, cuando ya cruzaba todo el hall, vi a Granger

-ay, Merlin- susurre, Granger había cambiado radicalmente, se había aclarado el pelo y ahora caía en suaves ondas, se había maquillado espléndidamente, se había puesto una falda roja por encima de las rodillas, mostrando sus largas y tornadas piernas y usaba una blusa blanca que tenia los dos primeros botones abiertos mostrando el principio de sus pechos, se veía espectacular, hermosa, sexy, y no era el único que pensaba lo mismo, podía ver varias mandíbulas desencajadas de los empleados. Cuando Granger caminaba dirigiéndose a los ascensores paso al lado mío

-buenos días Malfoy- me saludo con una voz sensual, insinuante, al pasar de largo voltee a verla y pude apreciar como sus caderas se movían al compas de sus pasos, quería tocarla, saborearla entera, pero no podía, la castaña era muy inteligente, ya sabía cuál era su plan, pero no caería tan fácilmente

Llevaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde frustrado, vi como muchos hombres miraban y charlaban con Granger a la hora del almuerzo, hervía en celos, ella era solo mía!, y lo peor es que Granger sabía que me estaba muriendo de celos!

-señor Malfoy, lo busca la señorita Granger-me dijo mi secretaria

-qué?-literalmente salte del asiento-dile que pase-me acomode rápidamente y puse mi mejor pose indiferente

-buenas tardes Malfoy-dijo entrando, se sentó en la silla y cruzo las piernas, se le subió la falda, podía vislumbrar mas carne de la que tenia permitido-vine para terminar lo del trasporte de ogros

-ah sí-dije tranquilamente, por nada era el príncipe de las serpientes

-podrías volver a repetirme todo? es que el día que nos reunimos no estuve pendiente, tenía otros asuntos más interesantes-dijo mirándome bajo sus pestañas, desde cuando Granger podía hacer eso! mi pantalón me estaba empezando a apretar

-bien, pues te decía que si traemos los ogros desde...-mientras hablaba veía como mordía un lapicero con esos apetecibles labios, veía su sugerente canalillo, como de vez en cuando cruzaba las piernas y veía fugazmente algo rojo, podía asegurar que era una tanga, mi paz mental estaba al límite y lo más perturbador era su mirada, sentía sus ojos recorrerme de arriba abajo, sus ojos estaban en llamas-...y pues pensé que podría ser el mes que viene, que te parece?

-me parece excelente-dijo levantándose-desea algo mas señor Malfoy?-pregunto sugerente

-no señorita Granger, no por ahora-pero en vez de irse rodeo mi escritorio y volteo mi silla para encontrarnos frente a frente, e hizo lo mas impensable del mundo, agarro su varita y me pego las manos y los pies a la silla

-qué? que haces Granger-con otro hechizo me silencio los labios

Se acerco mas a mí y se subió a mis piernas, se levanto la falda y pude ver su tanga roja de encaje, gemí incontrolablemente, Granger bajo sus caderas y empezó a restregarse lentamente contra mi erección, sus manos agarraron mi cabello, mis labios picaban por querer lamer sus pechos a escasos centímetros de mi cara pero mi espalda estaba pegada al respaldar, estaba completamente inmóvil, no podía hacer nada, estaba merced de Granger

-mmmhh ahhhh- empezó a restregarse más rápido, quería metérsela de una buena vez pero no podía, sentía que mis pantalones se iban a romper de tanta presión. De pronto paro y se levanto, volteo la silla y se sentó encima de mi escritorio, embelesado vi como se quitaba la tanga y la tiraba sobre mí, callo justo encima de mi erección, abrió las piernas y empezó a masturbarse frente a mí, metió un primer dedo y luego siguió con dos y tres, los dejaba entrar y salir, en ese punto yo ya estaba sudando, delirando de excitación

-Malfoy ahhh Malfoy- gemía Granger, aumento de velocidad y se corrió gritando de placer, se levanto lentamente, se acomodo las ropas y se dirigió a la puerta

-si quieres mas tendrás que buscarme Malfoy-dijo, antes de salir quito el hechizo de silencio

-ahhhh-grite frustrado, quise moverme pero no pude, Granger no quito los otros hechizos, no podía llamar a mi secretaria, se asustaría por la tremenda erección que cargaba, me puse a pensar una solución pero mi mala suerte me cobro factura

-hola Draco! que mas?-entro Blaise como si fuera su casa

-Blaise! que haces aquí! y mi secretaria?

-no te molestes con ella, entre... - pero al verme pegado y con una erección se empezó a carcajear

-jajajajajajaja-a Blaise se le caían las lagrimas de la risa, quería matarlo, pero primero lo primero

-ya cállate Blaise y ya que estas aquí ayúdame a despegarme-urgí molesto

-ok ok jajajajaj pero que te paso-agarro su varita y conjuro el contra hechizo aun carcajeándose

-nada que te importe Blaise y mejor vete-dije molesto

-ay ya se, a Draki lo dejaron con las ganas y ahora está furioso-dijo feliz

-ja-ja-ja a mi no me da risa-dije

-y quien es mi heroína? tengo que mandarle unas flores como regalo-dijo sentándose

-nadie, y es mejor que te vayas

-bueno, bueno, solo venía a decirte que ya tengo listo el contrato de Collins-me guiño un ojo y salió de la oficina

-ahhh-grite molesto, Blaise era un chismoso y más ahora que esta de novio con Pansy, en un santiamén todo Londres se enteraría. Me pare con el cuerpo agarrotado por la tensión, me saque mi erección y me hice una paja

-_esta me las pagas Granger_- pensé antes de correrme

Pero los jueguitos de Grangar no habían acabado ahí, en la noche recibí un paquete de una lechuza, al abrirlo me quede mudo, era la tanga roja de Granger, no tenia carta ni firma, porque obviamente sabia de quien era

-condenación Granger- gruñí, pero yo tampoco me podía quedar atrás, me podría ir al infierno antes de caer ante Granger!

Escribí una nota y la envié con una lechuza, lo único que decía era:

_Comienza el juego leona_


	4. Juego

hola!, hay que aclarar que los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, solo la historia es mía

Saludos! y disfruten el cap!

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Juego**

Al día siguiente fui al ministerio, todavía me sentía incomoda por las miradas lascivas de muchos empleados, fui rápidamente a mi oficina y al entrar vi un paquete encima del escritorio, al abrirlo vi que era un vibrador, un inmenso vibrador verde, supe al instante que era de Malfoy, lo guarde en mi escritorio y llame a mi secretaria

-Alina por favor envía un cubo de agua fría a la oficina del señor Malfoy

-qué?-pregunto incrédula

-sí, un cubo de agua fría-confirme

-en seguida señorita Granger- salió presurosa a cumplir mi pedido

Lo que quedo de la mañana fue normal, trabajo, reunión, trabajo y más reunión. A la hora del almuerzo baje a la cafetería, pedí mi comida y me senté en una mesa, inmediatamente sentí la mirada de todos encima mío, pero claramente podía diferenciar la mirada de Malfoy, sus ojos recorriéndome como fuego lento sobre mi piel, levante la vista y lo vi almorzando con una rubia despampanante, vi como Malfoy, aun mirándome, agarraba la pierna de la zorra esa y empezaba a tocarla, claramente quería ponerme celosa, por mi parte lo único que hice fue agarrar una fresa de mi almuerzo, untarla en crema de leche y empezar a comerla, saboreándola primero con la lengua, recordándole los movimientos que hice sobre su pene, luego la comí en dos bocados y por ultimo me lamí la crema en mis dedos, Malfoy siguió mis movimientos todo el tiempo, me levante, pase por su lado y le susurre

-Todavía te queda agua fría o te envío más?- sin esperar respuesta salí de la cafetería

El día siguiente al entrar a mi oficina me encontré con Malfoy

-hola Granger-me saludo

-Malfoy, que te trae por aquí?-pregunte, sentí sus ojos recorrer mis piernas

-solo vine a preguntarte que te pareció mi regalo, ya lo usaste?-preguntó pícaramente

-pues fíjate que si-respondí sensualmente, Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendidos

-ah si?

-si, lo use aquí mismo, sobre el mismo escritorio y la misma posición-dije relamiéndome los labios, Malfoy no esperaba esa respuesta y claramente estaba aturdido, podía sentir sus deseos de abalanzarse sobre mí, pero se contuvo

-te deje el permiso en el escritorio, nos vemos después-dijo y salió de la oficina, estuvo tan cerca, casi podía oler la victoria, pero tenía que admitir que el tonto de Malfoy tenía aguante.

A mitad de jornada salí a servirme café en el pequeño cuarto de refrigerios del departamento, al estar ahí sentí la llegada de otra persona, era Wells

-hola Hermione, hoy estas muy bella-me dijo lascivamente

-gracias, eres muy amable-le dije mientras terminaba de llenar mi taza, quise salir pero él me detuvo

-Hermione, quería invitarte a cenar hoy-dijo

-hoy? Hoy no puedo tengo ehhh… asuntos que atender-invente

-si? En tu casa? Te puedo ayudar-dijo acercándose mucho a mi, sentía sus respiraciones sobre mi cara

-ehh… no creo que me puedas ayudar, son unos permisos-dije alejándome poco a poco

-ya sé lo que estás haciendo Hermione-dijo con confianza

-ah si? Qué cosa hago?-pregunta confundida, no entendía nada

-pues que antes te hacías la tímida y santurrona, siempre me rechazabas, pero ahora cambiaste, ahora te vistes así, para provocarme-dijo sonriente

-qué? Eso no es verdad-dije, el tipo estaba loco

-siempre te ponías faldas largas y blusas hasta el cuello, pero ahora lo único que quieres es follarte a alguien y con gusto te complaceré yo-me dijo mientras me agarraba la cintura, con mis agiles reflejos saque mi varita y conjure un _expulso _haciéndolo golpear con la pared, levite el tanque de agua del cuarto y se lo avente, mojándolo completamente

-mira Wells, lo último que querría hacer contigo es tener sexo, así que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi o guindare tus bolas en el árbol más alto del planeta tierra!, ah! Y también le diré a Harry que te expulse del cuerpo de aurores-amenace mientras salía del cuarto, Wells me agarro una pierna con su mano

-Ya veremos Hermione, ya veremos-dijo adolorido

Me zafe de su mano con un patada y salí airosa del lugar

Lo que quedo de semana la pase provocando y siendo provocada, era divertido, lo malo es que tanta excitación acumulada está cobrando factura, no me podía concentrar en nada, tenía que masturbarme cada dos por tres y estaba irritable con los demás, una de las fechorías de Malfoy fue que me acorralo en una esquina, me abrió las piernas, me arranco la tanga de un tirón y se fue como si nada, dejándome sin ropa interior, aunque eso lo hizo porque en la mañana le había enviado una foto muy intima, de mí solo con la tanga. Pero volviendo al punto, esto tenía que parar, así que decidida fue a la oficina de Malfoy.

-Malfoy tenemos que hablar-dije nada más entrar

-dime Granger, vienes a rendirte y entregarte a mi-dijo levantando las cejas, dejando a un lado los papeles que revisaba

-no, vine a hacer un nuevo trato -le dije sentándome

-te escucho-dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el escritorio

-sabemos que ninguno de los dos va a ceder, los dos tenemos orgullo-Malfoy cabeceo dándome la razón-así que pensé en jugar un juego, el primero de los dos que haga gemir más rápido al otro gana-dije seriamente, rezando para que aceptara

-mmh, me parece buena idea, di fecha y hora-dijo tranquilamente, suspire de alivio

-hoy, mi casa, a las nueve de la noche-dije

-ok, nos vemos luego Granger-me levante apresuradamente y salí de su oficina, si duraba más tiempo ahí dentro me le hubiera lanzado encima

* * *

Tenía que admitir que la idea de Granger era buena, no sabía si podía soportar un día mas con provocaciones, me vestí lo más simple posible y por vía flu llegue a la casa de Granger.

-bien Granger, que hacemos

-hola Malfoy, que como estoy yo? Pues bien gracias y tú? veo que estas apresurado-dijo sonriendo, mierda, tenía que controlarme

-hola Granger-salude sarcásticamente

-quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto cortésmente

-si, agua, jugo, lo que tengas-dije tomando asiento, Granger se levanto y fue a la cocina-con hielo!-grite, mientras esperaba me puse a ver la casa, era pequeña, con paredes blancas y beiges, habían dos puertas, las cuales me suponía era el cuarto de Granger y el baño, podía vislumbrar la cocina y el comedor al fondo, era acogedora y muy femenina, veía retratos, libros, flores en todos lados. Granger regreso y me tendió un vaso con agua

-gracias

-de nada-luego de tomar un gran trago empezó a decir Granger-bueno, el juego tiene ciertas reglas, el que da placer puede hacer lo que le plazca con el otro siempre y cuando no sean las partes intimas, el otro tiene que estar completamente inmóvil, pegado a una silla, se cuentan los minutos hasta que gima, el que tenga mayor tiempo gana, que te parece?

-perfecto, quien comienza?

-es al azar-agarro una moneda, yo elegí cara, ella cruz, la giro y salió cruz-bueno yo empiezo

Con un hechizo me pego a una silla, con un aparato muggle empezó el conteo, se fue acercando a mí y me abrió la camisa, sus manos subían por mi pecho tocándolo, se separo y se quito la blusa que llevaba puesta, para luego quitarse el sostén, casi gimo al ver esas enormes cumbres del placer frente a mí, Granger vuelve a acercarse y restriega sus pechos contra mi pecho, dirige su cabeza a mi cuello y empieza a succionar, al rato abandona mi cuello y baja su cabeza a lamer mis tetillas, no sabía que era tan sensible en esa parte, casi casi gimo, las lame, succiona y muerde

-mmmh, tienes aguante Malfoy-dijo roncamente, se quita los pantalones y solo queda con una tanga verde slytherin-te gusta?-pregunta dando una vuelta sobre su eje

-…

-no respondes?, tendré que hacerte responder-vuelve a acercarse a mí y se monta a horcajadas, cuidando de no tocar mi ya visible erección, se estira lo mas que puede y empieza a restregar sus pechos contra mi cara-no los quieres probar?-se aleja un poco y empieza a masajeárselos de manera delirante, mueve sus manos en círculos, luego toca sus pezones y los jala lo mas que pueda

-mmmmhh-gimo incontrolablemente

-si!-dice Granger parándose y yendo a mirar el tiempo-seis minutos con trece segundos! Ja! Supérame Malfoy-dijo feliz

-ya veremos Granger, ahora suéltame, me toca a mí-me pare agarrotado, Granger se puso de nuevo la ropa y se sentó, la pegue a la silla y puse el tiempo-bien Granger, empecemos

Le volví a quitar la blusa y el sostén, me agache y empecé a succionar sus pechos, los lamia, jalaba, chupaba, vi como Granger se mordía los labios, me dirigí a su cuello y succione el lóbulo de su oreja, estuve así unos minutos pero Granger estaba muda, así que agarre el agua que me trajo y saque un hielo

-eso es hacer trampa!-dijo molesta Granger

-no, tú misma dijiste que podía hacer lo que me plazca, que no se te haya ocurrido a ti es otra cosa-acuse llevado el hielo a sus pechos, pase lentamente el pedazo por encima del pezón, Granger se estremeció de arriba abajo, moví en círculos el hielo alrededor del pezón y me agache a succionárselo

-ahhhhh- gimió Granger excitada, agarre mi varita y la despegue de la silla, la tome entre mis brazos y la acosté en el sofá, me abalance sobre sus pechos-mmmmhh Malfoyy

Terminamos de quitarnos las ropas y de una buena vez la penetre, no necesitaba lubricación, ya estaba suficientemente mojada, empecé a envestirla como loco, el sofá rechinaba de tanto movimiento y enviste.

-ahhh Granger cuanto espere por esto-gemía excitado

-siiii Malfoy, oh cielos!-gritaba Granger

Estuve mucho tiempo embistiendo sus paredes vaginales, Granger estaba desfallecida de tanto placer, agarre sus piernas y las coloque sobre mis hombros

-ahhhh siiii-gritamos al sentir una mayor penetración

-ahh ahh me corro-grite, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve bañando las tiernas entrañas, apenas podía hilar un pensamiento con claridad hundido como estaba, mientras sentía el orgasmo de Granger apretándome, bombee hasta quedar fundido sobre ella. Al rato, lentamente me salí y me levante, la agarre entre mis brazos y la lleve a su cuarto, ahí la recosté y volvimos a hacerlo, innumerables veces, hasta que caímos rendidos, durmiéndonos al instante


	5. Extasis

Hola :*

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Éxtasis**

Por primera vez desperté de la manera más feliz y emocionante del mundo, sentí los brazos de Malfoy alrededor de mi cintura y nuestras piernas enredadas unas con otras, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello, me acurruque mas entre sus brazos, lentamente abrí los ojos, Malfoy seguía dormido, se veía en paz, tranquilo, voltee un poco la cabeza para ver el reloj sobre la cómoda, ocho y media, salte de la cama, no llegue a mucho porque Malfoy me retuvo

-que haces, vuelve a dormir-dijo somnoliento

-Malfoy son las ocho y media, hay que ir al trabajo!-dije tratando de levantarme

-hoy es sábado Granger-me dijo entre risitas

-oh-me sonroje

-volvamos a dormir-dijo mientras me abrazaba más cerca, caí rendida

No sé cuanto había pasado pero me volví a levantar, ya no tenía sueño, me quede viendo a Malfoy dormir, me quedo pensando en trivialidades hasta que me doy cuenta de algo

-Malfoy hoy no es sábado! Hoy es JUEVES! EMBUSTERO!-dije levantándome de un tirón, zafándome de sus brazos-Malfoy! Malfoy! Despierta!-lo tironee

-mmmhhhh Granger-dijo mientras se acurrucaba

-vamos Malfoy, LEVANTATE!-grite a su oído

-ay mujer, ya voy-dijo bostezando, me salí de la cama y fui directo a la ducha, al entrar bajo la regadera sentí los brazos de Malfoy detrás de mi

-Malfoy hoy no tenemos tiempo, ya tenemos que ir al trabajo-dije tratando de zafarme

-mmh entonces como solucionare esto-dijo pegando sus caderas a mí, pude sentir su tremenda erección

-ahhh, lo puedes solucionar tu solito

-mmmh para que si te tengo a ti?-me volteo y me beso, agarro mis piernas, me alzo sobre sus caderas y me penetro

-ahhhh salvaje!-grite

-jajaja tienes que admitir que te gusta leona, tu lado salvaje quiere que te penetre sin compasión-dijo feliz

-calla y sigue Malfoy-ordené, rio mas y comenzó a envestirme, sentía la fría pared a mi espalda, el calor de su piel y el agua caliente corriendo por nuestros cuerpos-ahh ahhh

Luego del pequeño percance salí de la ducha, vi el reloj, eran las once de la mañana

-ahhh-suspire resignada, en eso salió Malfoy

-Cole-llamo Malfoy, con un plop se apareció un elfo-tráeme ropa de trabajo y el almuerzo-el elfo desapareció y al segundo estaba la ropa en la cama y una suculenta comida en la mesa

-Malfoy, no pudiste ir tú a cambiarte-dije molesta

-nop

-y ni creas que se me va a olvidar lo de la mentirita

-jajajaja Granger admite que fue divertido-dijo riéndose

-no!, es la primera vez que falto al trabajo toda una mañana!-dije molesta cruzando los brazos

-no importa, eres la jefa, que los demás hagan tu trabajo-dijo acercándose a mí, me atrajo hacia él y me dio un abrazo, puso su cabeza en mi cuello y empezó a darme ligeros besos, rendida enrede mis brazos a su cintura

-embaucador-dije enterrando mi cara en su pecho, sentí como me besaba la cabeza, suspire feliz-vamos a comer-me dirigí al comedor y me senté

-Granger, sabes que no voy a poder comer si andas totalmente desnuda?

-lo sé-dije engreídamente, me tiro su camisa y se sentó conmigo a almorzar

-señorita Granger, está bien? Me preocupó que no hubiera llegado-pregunto mi secretaria con cara preocupada al llegar a mi oficina

-estoy bien Alina, solo que tuve unos asuntos que atender, paso algo mientras no estaba?

-no nada, aunque llego el señor Potter queriendo hablar con usted, pero le dije que no estaba y que era mejor que la buscara en la tarde

-ok, gracias

A la hora llego Harry preocupado

-Hermione estas bien? Estas enferma?-pregunto

-no, solo…ehh tuve un dolor de cabeza y me quede dormida-mentí descaradamente, todavía no quería contarle nada sobre Malfoy, tenía miedo que reaccionara mal y de todas maneras todavía no estaba segura sobre qué era lo que teníamos

-me tenias muy preocupado y quise ir a tu casa vía flu pero estaba bloqueado-gracias a Merlín lo había desactivado ayer

-gracias Harry, pero estoy bien-le sonreí sinceramente, era el mejor amigo del mundo-cambiemos de tema, y como esta Ginny y el bebé?-pregunte curiosa, en el mismo instante que dije bebe Harry sonrió feliz

-están bien, Ginny ya empezó con sus antojos-dijo con pesar

-aja, y que pidió?-conocía los gustos de Ginny y no eran fáciles de conseguir

-sus antojos son extraños, me pidió que le consiguiera un bolso de chanoseque por el simple hecho de que quería abrazarlo, a las dos de la madrugada!-dijo indignado

-jajajaja solo Ginny pide esas cosas y ya decidieron nombre?

-sí, se llamara James Sirius-dijo orgulloso

-aww me alegro tanto por ti!-dije feliz, hablamos un poco mas y nos despedimos

Malfoy había dicho que en la noche llegaría a mi casa, había encendido velas aromáticas y prácticamente lo espere desnuda en la cama, pero nunca llego, decepcionada caí rendida en la cama. La mañana siguiente me encontraba de nuevo en mi oficina cuando me llega una carta de Malfoy "ven a mi oficina", que se creía Malfoy, que iba ir corriendo por qué me llama?, espere quince minutos y ya no pude con la tentación, salí de mi oficina, fui a los ascensores y llegue a su departamento, de pronto sentí que alguien me tiro de mi brazo, quise gritar pero me tapo la boca

-shhh Granger, soy yo-susurro Malfoy

-Malfoy!, que haces…-susurre pero de pronto me beso, agarrando mi cintura acercándome más a él-suéltame! Estoy molesta contigo!

-lo siento, ayer no pude ir, tuve una reunión de improviso -dijo arrepentido, alce mi cabeza para ver en donde estábamos, era el baño de mujeres-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-decía mientras me daba cortos besos

-está bien-le dije, era sumamente extraño lo que sus palabras hacían conmigo, y sé muy bien que Malfoy es de los que nunca piden perdón, sentía una felicidad irreal por ese simple hecho- estas aquí ahora, conmigo- sonrió y me volvió a besar, me levanto y me sentó en el lavamanos

-por lo de ayer te mereces una disculpa-dijo subiéndome la falda y para mi placer enterró su cara en mi entrepierna

-ahhhh- gemí cuando sentí sus labios sobre mí, empezó a lamer de arriba abajo, sin dejar espacio, mis manos agarraron su cabeza, atrayéndolo más a mí, sentí su lengua pasar por mi clítoris-ahhhhh

-te gusta?

-sí, sí, me gusta-gemí del placer, sentí como sus labios succionaban mi clítoris, un dedo entro en mi vagina empezando a moverse-mmh mmhh

Estaba delirando de placer, sin poder evitarlo me corrí gritando, sentí como Malfoy lamia todos mis jugos que salían de mi vagina. Alzo la cabeza y se lamio los dedos que habían estado hundidos en mi, se acerco a mí y me beso, sentí en su lengua el sabor de mis fluidos, se separo y se abrió los pantalones, saco su inmensa erección y se hundió en mi con una profunda estocada

-ahhhhh-gemimos los dos, empezó a moverse dentro de mí, mete saca, mete saca, lo único que se oía en el baño era nuestros gemidos y el sonido de succión que hacia mi vagina

Después de mucho rato estar así, oímos que la puerta del baño se empezaba a abrir, asustados nos miramos y rápidamente me bajo del lavamanos y nos metimos en un cubículo. Oímos como una mujer entraba y se dirigía a un baño. Nos quedamos callados esperando que se fuera, de pronto sentí el pene de Malfoy entrando nuevamente en mí, me quede estática, sin saber qué hacer, lo sentía hundirse lentamente, de espaldas a mí, quería gemir de placer pero no podía, lo mire suplicando que parara, pero en vez de hacerlo solo sonrió y siguió hundiéndose, termine sosteniéndome con la puerta, a cuatro patas, sentí como llegó al límite, empezó a salir de nuevo, en eso oí que la mujer terminaba, se lavaba las manos y se iba, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue un detonante, Malfoy se salió completamente de mi y se volvió a hundir fuertemente, sentí la punta de su pene en mi útero

-ahhhhhh-grite de placer, empezó de nuevo las envestidas, penetrando más hondamente debido a la posición. Al poco rato nos corrimos, gritando de placer.

-Granger, esto…fue…increíble-dijo entrecortadamente, agotados esperamos un poco y nos enderezamos, nos arreglamos las ropas y antes de salir lo bese, hundiendo mi lengua, empezando una danza de pasión, quería demostrarme mi total satisfacción y felicidad, nos separamos y salí del baño sonriendo, dejando a un Malfoy atontado.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! :D


	6. Preguntas

Hola! los personajes son de J.K Rowling, solo la historia es mía

disfrutes el cap! :D

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Preguntas**

Salí del baño directo a mi oficina, tenía que admitir que el sexo con Granger era fantástico, y muy en el fondo sabia que lo que sentía no solo era atracción y deseo, era otra cosa que con solo nombrarla me daba escalofríos, así que mejor no digo nada. Fui silbando a mi oficina y sin prestar atención a lo que decía mi secretaria entré, grave error, adentro se encontraba mi mayor martirio, mi condena, mi madre

-Madre, que sorpresa verte por aquí-dije sorprendido

-Draco, no hay necesidad de que finjas, sabias que vendría tarde o temprano-dijo acercándose, me dio un abrazo y me dio un beso en la barbilla, mi madre tenía la costumbre de venir todos los meses a ver cómo le va a su hijito en su vida amorosa, y por la felicidad que tenia me imaginaba que Blaise rego el chisme-y cuéntame, como estas?

-bien, mucho trabajo, mas empleados nuevos incompetentes, el ministro…

-Draco!-dijo indignada, me dirigí a mi escritorio y me senté

-ahhh-suspire resignado-que quieres saber?

-quien es ella, ya es tu novia? cuántos años tiene?, trabaja aquí?, es bonita?, donde vive?, ya conoces a sus padres?...-chillaba emocionada

-madre, no es mi novia-interrumpí

-qué? Y qué esperas para pedírselo?, sabes que ya es hora que te cases, que sientes cabeza, que dejes de andar de mujer en mujer, que te pongas serio, además Lucius y yo ya queremos un nieto-sentencio mi madre

-madre por favor-sabia ese discurso de memoria-además, como sabes que no es otra de mis "mujeres"?-pregunte curioso

-pues porque Blaise dijo expresamente "a Draco lo dejaron con las ganas, lleva varios días frustrado y no lo he visto con ninguna de sus amiguitas"

-_matare a Blaise lenta y dolorosamente_-pensé-y eso que tiene que ver?

-pues que tu nunca eres fiel y mucho menos te frustras esperando a alguien-dijo sonriendo-bueno, cuando la hagas tu novia tráela a cenar a la casa-dijo levantándose-adiós duraznito-se despidió tirándome un beso. Maldito sobrenombre

Esa tarde invite a Granger a cenar, se podría considerar nuestra primera cita, ya que los demás encuentros no hablábamos exactamente, la fui a recoger a su casa

-Granger, estas bellísima-dije, y era verdad, estaba hermosa, no le podía apartar la mirada, estaba enfundada en un vestido de color azul marino, de corte recto hasta las rodillas, tenía un escote en corazón, se había dejado el pelo suelto y tenía unos tacones negros, yo estaba impecablemente vestido con un traje negro y una corbata gris.

-gracias Malfoy, igual tu-dijo sonrojándose

-mmhh- gemí inconscientemente, Granger se sonrojo a más no poder, nos aparecimos en el Bellies, un restaurante para magos muy famoso

-buenas tardes señor Malfoy-dijo la camarera insinuadoramente al entrar

-buenas tardes, una mesa para dos-dije tranquilamente

-pasen por aquí-la seguimos y nos sentamos, pedimos nuestra cena y nos pusimos a conversar de trivialidades, al poco rato llego la comida

-grrr- gruño mi leona, al ver como la camarera rozaba "accidentalmente" mi brazo, me reí, agarre su mano y la bese

-me encanta tu actitud celosa-susurro cerca de mi oído

-no estoy celosa!-dije molesta

-sí, si lo estas y eso me encanta-me acerque y le di un beso corto

Tuvimos una charla muy interesante, hablamos del trabajo, de los amigos, de todo un poco, hasta que llegamos a la parte interesante, cuando se acabaron los temas de conversación Granger propuso un juego, estaba empezándome a gustar esos jueguitos muggle

-de que trata?-pregunte curioso

-consiste en hacernos 20 preguntas cada uno y las respondemos-explico

-y como sé que me dices la verdad?-pregunte enarcando una ceja

-pues tendrás que confiar en mí-dijo enarcando una ceja

-primero las damas

-porque me sigues diciendo Granger?

-pues por costumbre, aunque eso podría cambiar _Hermione_, solo si tú me dice Draco-dije

-pues es un trato _Draco_-la forma en que dijo mi nombre hizo que me recorriera pinchazos de electricidad por todo el cuerpo

-mi turno, porque terminaste con Wesley?-pregunte curioso

-pues, el se la pasaba yendo y viniendo por sus juegos de quidditch, ya no teníamos tiempo para estar juntos y Ron no quería eh… llevar la relación a un siguiente nivel-dijo simplemente

-ahhhhh- Wesley si es idiota, como pudo preferir el quidditch que a Hermione, con los años no se le ha quitado lo tarado

- en verdad creías en la pureza de la sangre?-pregunto

-no, nunca lo creí, pero así me educo mi padre, mi madre tampoco lo cree-respondí-en verdad saliste con Krum?

-sí, pero solo fue cuando estábamos en el colegio, ahora solo somos amigos

-no lo puedo creer!, la sabelotodo Granger salió a los 14 años con uno de 18!, eso es contra la ley!-dije fingiendo sorpresa

-Draco!, yo no sabía, lo supe luego de terminar-dijo sonrojándose-siguiente pregunta, saliste con Pansy en el colegio?

-no, qué asco!, ella es como mi hermana, además era muy insoportable a esa edad, alguna vez te acostaste con Potter?-pregunte curioso

-no!, somos los mejores amigos, hacerlo sería asqueroso!-dijo con cara asqueada

-jajajaja, pensaba que como se la pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, tenían algo o hacían un trió con Wesley

-Malfoy!-grito molesta dándome un golpe en el brazo, fingí dolor retorciéndome sobre mi brazo

-ay, lo siento!, lo siento!, siguiente pregunta

-mmm es cierto que el profesor Snape era tu padrino?

-sip

-qué? con razón siempre les favorecía-dijo indignada

-ay por favor Hermione, ustedes tenían a Mcgonagel y a Dumbledore para que los defiendan! y no me lo niegues!-la acuse, Hermione se sonrojo admitiéndolo-porque me sedujiste en tu oficina?-pregunte, había esperado mucho para preguntar eso

-pues... ese día recibí unos chocolates de Fred y George, tenían una poción de lujuria, y sin darme cuenta me comí tres, por eso me comporte así-confeso apenada, me sorprendió su respuesta, no me gustó mucho que digamos

-así que en pocas palabras te obligaron!-dije molesto, me sentía ultrajado!

-no! no!, la poción solo hace subir el libido sexual, así que literalmente si hubiera entrado Ginny no me hubiera ehh... abalanzado sobre ella porque no la deseo...-confeso sonrojándose al máximo

-o sea que la poción no produce deseo sino que aumenta el deseo existente

-s s..si-dijo totalmente roja hasta la punta del pie, eso me gustaba más, tenía que agradecerle a los gemelos por esos chocolates

-así que me deseabas desde antes?-pregunte interesado

-eso es una pregunta?

-si-dije sonriendo

-ehhhh… puede ser-confeso, como estaba disfrutando aquello, era lo más excitante que había hecho en mi vida-ehh... sigamos ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-en serio Hermione?-pregunte incrédulo

-no se me ocurre otra pregunta!

-pues mi color favorito es el verde, pero también me gusta el negro, yo a diferencia de ti si tengo muchas preguntas-dije pícaramente-cuál es tu posición favorita?

-en verdad tengo que responder a eso?-pregunto indignada

-sí, y eso se considera tu siguiente pregunta

-está bien, la araña y la cuchara dentada-ok, eso me dejo en shock, no podía creer que Hermione supiera esas posiciones, empecé a hervir de rabia al imaginármela haciéndolo con la comadreja

-los pusiste en práctica con Wesley?-pregunte rabioso sin poder aguantarme

-pues no, nunca los he hecho, solo los vi y me parecieron interesantes-suspire de alivio, ya casi tenia a Wesley colgado del edificio más alto de Londres

-dime una de tus fantasías

-mmmh pues siempre quise hacerlo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts- admitió sonrojada, esa también era una de mis fantasías, aunque la había cumplido hace mucho tiempo, pero con Hermione sería mucho más interesante

-que ropa interior llevas? descríbela-pregunte

-pues... llevo un sostén color negro...tiene encaje alrededor de la copa y en medio tiene un listón rojo-dijo osadamente

-y que mas?-pregunte

-pues... no hay nada más que decir-dijo simplemente

-ah? nada mas?

-nada más-confirmo, casi me atraganto con el vino que tomaba

-nada mas?-volví a preguntar

-nop-dijo riéndose-y ya se me ocurrió una pregunta

-ok, dime

-estas excitado?-pregunto sensualmente

-si-tenía que admitir que la conversación ha hecho que en mis pantalones se alzara una tremenda erección, gracias al cielo no se notaba por estar debajo del mantel

-cuanto?

-mucho-admití

-quieres ir a casa?

-si-antes siquiera de responder Hermione llamo a la camarera, pedimos la cuenta y con un plop, nos aparecimos en su casa

* * *

Nada mas llegar empezamos a quitarnos la ropa, Draco me llevo a volandas al cuarto, me recostó y empezó a besar mi cuello, sus manos tocaban mis pechos

-Draaaco-chille cuando toco un punto sensible detrás de la oreja, siguió succionando hasta que lentamente bajo repartiendo besos, agarro mi pecho con sus labios y empezó a succionar, tiraba de mi pezón con los dientes-mmmh

Lentamente bajo a mi barriga, y bajo mas, abriendo con sus manos mis piernas, sentí en mi centro la suave respiración de Draco, y hunde su cabeza en mi vagina, empieza a lamer mis pliegues, de arriba abajo, hasta que se detiene en mi clítoris y comienza a danzar y arremeter contra él, chupa, succiona, muerde, grito de placer, siento su lengua entrando profundamente en mi otra vez, se me va la respiración. Agarra mis nalgas con sus manos y me eleva hacia él, logrando que su lengua entre más hondo

-mírame Hermione-dice

-ahh-con mucho esfuerzo logro alzar mi cabeza y casi pierdo la razón ante semejante visión, Draco me mira apasionadamente mientras sigue hundiéndose en mi, podía ver su lengua entrando y saliendo, sin poder evitarlo me corro en un sinfín de chillidos, y aun así lo sigo viendo, veo como sonríe satisfecho y empieza a comer mis fluidos con grandes lamidas. Luego de terminar se levanta y comenzó a restregar su pene contra mi vagina, sabía que me iba a penetrar, pero antes de hacerlo lo detuve

-Draco, acuéstate-ordene, haciéndome caso se tumbo en la cama, me levante y me situé entre sus piernas, podía ver su erección, tieso e inmenso, apuntando al techo, me agache y empecé a lamerle la punta

-ahh ahhh Hermione- lamí de arriba abajo toda su extensión y luego me la metí hasta la garganta, empecé a sacarla y meterla, estaba llena de mis salivas, con mis manos masajeaba sus testículos-ahhh ahhh oh cielos siii-gemía, aumente la velocidad y cuando sentí que se iba a correr lo metí bien hondo, Draco se corrió a grandes chorros, me los trague todos, sin dejar una gota-ahh Hermione, por Merlín ahhh

Lo saque de mi boca semi erecto, todavía estaba excitado, así que empecé a pajearlo, cuando lo deje completamente duro me monte encima de él y baje lentamente, clavándomela en lo más profundo de mi ser

-ahhhh- gemía Draco, sin prisas volví a sacarlo de mi, casi completamente, pero antes de hacerlo me hundí de nuevo de un golpe-ahhhhhhh Hermione!-repetí el proceso varias veces, el cuarto estaba lleno de gritos y gemidos, Draco me agarraba las piernas y cada vez que me volvía a hundir el alzaba sus caderas, logrando una mayor penetración-no puedo… mas ahhhh

Diciendo esto Draco me agarro rudamente y volteo posiciones, ahora yo estaba debajo y el encima, de un golpe volvió a penetrarme y empezó a embestir enloquecidamente, el cabecero de la cama golpeaba la pared ruidosamente, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, Draco se agacho para besarme y en ese momento nos corrimos en un sinfín de gemidos, ahogados por nuestros labios, Draco cayo rendido sobre mí, al rato se volteo y quedamos abrazados, durmiéndonos al instante.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :*


	7. Nervios

Hola! acercándonos al final!

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Nervios**

Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápido. Un día estando en el ministerio, baje a la cafetería, Hermione estaba conversando con tres hombres alrededor suyo, mirándola como bobos, me moleste por eso, disidí ir a reclamar a mi mujer cuando llego Blaise

-hey, como estas?-pregunto

-bien-dije molesto

-en serio?-pregunto burlándose

-sí, estoy bien

-corren los rumores de un supuesto romance entre tú y Granger-dijo pícaramente

-grrrr-gruñi al ver como uno de los tipejos agarraba un cabello suelto de su moño y lo colocaba detrás de la oreja

-ahhh, con que es verdad-dijo Blaise viendo mi actitud

-como se atreven esos idiotas a tocar lo que es mío-masculle-como ELLA puede hablar con esos tipos

-ella lo sabe acaso?-pregunto Blaise

-qué cosa?

-ella sabe que eres de su "propiedad"?, acaso es tu novia?

-pues claro que sí!-dije seguro

-ah sí? Se lo pediste con la frase completa "quieres ser mi novia?"

-eh no, pero llevamos casi una semana juntos, me imagino que ya se lo imagina

-ay mi pequeño saltamontes, tantas mujeres las cuales conquistaste y ahora que estas en serio con alguien eres un bebé sin experiencia-dijo poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros, me zafe molesto-te voy a dar un consejo, la mente de las mujeres es un jodido enredo, te puedo asegurar que Granger se la pasa pensando en cuando le vas a pedir ser su novia, aunque no lo diga, y también se que mientras no se lo pidas, ella, a ojos de todos, está soltera y sin compromiso-sentencio

No me había puesto a pensar en eso, Blaise era un jodido entrometido, pero tenía sus cosas buenas, había que resolver ese asunto muy pronto, no podía ver un segundo más a Hermione con otros. Vi como ella se daba cuenta de mi presencia y zafándose de sus admiradores camino hacia mí, al llegar la agarre y la abrace, sobre su hombro mire a los tipejos y les di una mirada clara que decía "ella es mía! Babosos!"

-hola Draco!-dijo feliz

-hola-sonrei como idiota

-hooola Granger, bonitas piernas-saludo Blaise, lo mire molesto al separarme de Hermione-Blaise Zabini a sus servicios-con un rápido movimiento agarre la mano de Hermione y la apreté contra mi pecho, justo a tiempo antes de que Blaise le diera un beso

-hola Zabini, un gusto verte-dijo Hermione

-bueno, yo me despido, tengo trabajo que hacer, nos estamos viendo Draco-se despidió Blaise

-almorzamos?-dije

-sí, claro

Llevaba dos días pensando en una forma romántica y elegante para pedirle a Hermione que sea mi novia, pero no se me ocurría nada

-ahhhh-grite frustrado, solo me quedaba una única opción, llamar a Pansy

-kyyyyaaaaa-chillo nada más entrar a la oficina-sabia que me ibas a llamar!-Pansy tenía un serio problema de bipolaridad, llegó feliz y al instante cambió a molesta-Draco Malfoy como puede ser posible que me tuviera que enterar por mi lechuguita que salías con Granger, es una desfachatez por tu parte no haberme contado antes!-grito-pero me parece tan tierno!, se odiaban tanto en Hogwarts y ahora están juntos!-que dije, Pansy tiene bipolaridad, ahora está en plan tierna-pero bueno, dime porque me llamaste

-te llame porque necesito ayuda-Pansy me miro incrédula-necesito que me ayudes a pedirle a Hermione que sea mi novia

-qué? no eres experto en eso? Has tenido como cien novias-me acuso

-sí, pero yo nunca se los pedía, ellas solitas se autoproclamaban mis novias-admití

-awwwww, el camaroncito no sabe qué hacer-dijo tiernamente, tontas las mujeres y sus sobrenombres ridículos-bueno, te ayudaré, tengo varia ideas…

Estuvo hablando mucho rato, pero luego de rechazar varios dimos con la perfecta, ahora solo faltaba que llegara el día

* * *

El viernes en la noche, fuimos Draco y yo a cenar a la casa de Theo y Luna, estaba emocionada, nunca había visitado la mansión Nott, puntualmente nos aparecimos en la entrada

-wow-dije sorprendida, la casa era muy bella, de estilo victoriano, con dos pisos y un inmenso jardín, me imaginaba como seria de día

-vamos-me despertó Draco de mi imaginación

Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió Luna

-hola Hermione, Draco

-hola!-dije abrazándola

-pasen, pasen

Entramos y quede maravillada, el interior era indescriptible, paredes blancas, cuadros, adornos y un montón de flores, seguimos a Luna hacia la sala y me encontré con Theo, Pansy y Blaise

-hola Hermione, un placer verte-saludo Theo

-hola Theo

-hola Hermione-dijo Blaise-ya conoces a Pansy, ella es mi novia-dijo guiñándome el ojo

-hola, Hermione, puedo llamarte así?

-si claro

-perfecto! Tu puedes llamarme Pansy!-grito emocionada, no me recordaba nada a la antigua Pansy, toda engreída y superficial, ahora estaba muy cambiada, impresionantemente congeniamos a la primera, los chicos pasaron al estudio a conversar de trabajo y nosotras nos sentamos a charlar, hablamos de nuestros trabajos, supe que Pansy es diseñadora de modas y Blaise trabajaba con Draco, sin darnos cuenta paso más tiempo de lo esperado, un elfo apareció anunciando la cena

* * *

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, luego de pasar al comedor, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer, oía la charla de los demás, pero me sentía aturdido y a punto de explotar, nunca me había sentido tan nervioso, las manos me sudaban

-y Draco como esta tu madre?-pregunto Pansy viendo mi nerviosismo

-bien-fue lo único que pude contestar, Pasy me miro feo y volteo a Hermione

-y tus padres? Donde viven?

-ellos viven en Australia, tienen una casa en la cap…

Y sin poder evitarlo salieron de mi boca las palabras que tanto me tenían nervioso

-HERMIONE QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?-grite, se hizo un silencio sepulcral

-qué?-pregunto sorprendida Hermione

-DRACO MALFOY PUDISTE SER MENOS SENSIBLE ACASO?-grito Pansy molesta

-que dijiste?-volvió a preguntar Hermione

-q que si qq quieres ser mi novia-respondí tartamudeando

-aww, claro que si Draco-dijo Hermione, me miro emocionada y se me acerco a darme un beso, no me importaba los gritos de Pansy, ni las teorías locas de Luna, solo podía pensar en que Hermione me dijo que si, la abrase contra mi tiernamente. Lo que quedo de cena la pase siendo regañado por Pansy

-…tan bonito que había quedado todo y tu vienes de idiota arruinándolo todo, tenias que ser hombre!-mascullaba

-tenias algo preparado?-pregunto Hermione

-si-conteste

-pues todavía puedes mostrármelo-dijo feliz

-claro que si-sonreí como bobo

* * *

Luego de comer, Draco me llevo al jardín, el camino estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas, llegamos a un pequeño claro, justo debajo de la inmensa luna, la grama estaba repleta de rosas y alrededor flotaban velas y más velas, era precioso

-se suponía que cuando estuvieras completamente impresionada yo te daría esto-dijo sacando una caja, al abrirlo tenía una cadena, con un dije en forma de corazón-y te diría "Hermione Granger quieres ser mi novia?", pero como me adelante y lo arruine todo, lo único que puedo decir es "feliz media hora aniversario"

-ay mi Draco, feliz aniversario-dije sonriendo, nos besamos y me puso la cadena, lo abrasé y me dije que viera el reverso

-"_Draco y Hermione_", porque tu nombre va primero?-pregunté con molestia

-eso es lo que me vas a decir? No algo como "qué lindo" "que gran detalle"?

-jajajaja está bien, me encanta, gracias-reí y me dio un beso, dulce y tierno, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero cuando nos separamos, nos fuimos a casa


	8. Noticia

Hola! :D :* :P

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Noticia**

Lleve a Hermione al cuarto, se sorprendió al verlo, estaba lleno de rosas, con cuidado le quite la ropa, y la recosté en la cama, empecé por besarle los hombros, dando ligeros roces, con mis manos tocaba su cintura, baje y la bese entre sus pechos enterrando mi cara entre sus gloriosos senos, subí otra vez y le bese los labios, Hermione empezó a quitarme la camisa, con un tirón me la quite y volví a sus labios, sentía como Hermione se mese contra mi erección, me baje de la cama y me quite los pantalones y el bóxer, subí de nuevo y coloque mi cabeza entre sus piernas, con mis manos agarrando sus muslos, la abrí para mi, saque la lengua y le di una buena lametada por encima de sus labios vaginales, haciendo que ella temblase de puro placer, mi lengua jugaba en la cavidad húmeda de su vagina, ayudándome con dos dedos abrí bien los labios y así pude acceder a su clítoris, Hermione gemía sin control y antes de correrse me levante y de un golpe la penetre, en ese instante se corrió dando un tremendo grito, empecé a embestirla lentamente, sin prisas, los dos gemíamos al unísono sintiendo nuestros corazones latir al mismo tiempo, mucho tiempo después sentimos nuestros propios orgasmos estallar en un sinfín de gemidos y colores.

Luego de caer rendidos la atraje hacia mí, se acurrucó y cayó dormida, en ese instante me sentí en paz, feliz, sentía que quería estar así toda la vida, en ese momento estaba completamente seguro de algo, Hermione y yo no teníamos "sexo", era mucho más que eso, lo que nunca había sucedido se me presentaba en bandeja de plata, decidí que no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad

-_Draco_-murmuro entre sueños

Sentí una emoción inmensa con solo escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, lo que tanto rechazaba y nunca decía, se ha hecho algo incontrolable, que con solo una palabra me hacia querer decirlo. _Amor_

Suspiré feliz, abrasé a Hermione, le di un beso sobre su cabeza, me acurruque y caí rendido

* * *

-tuck tck tck

-mmmhhhhh-un molesto ruido estaba destruyendo mi magnifico sueño

-tck tuck tck

-mmmh-me acurruque mas contra Draco, se sentía tan bien, sentí un fuerte brazo jalarme y suspire de placer, deje que me apretara más contra su pecho

-ahhhh que es ese ruido-murmuro Draco molesto

Me reí quedamente al sentir como acurrucaba su cabeza en mi pecho, intentando no escuchar el molesto ruido

-tck tuck tck tck- empecé a acariciar con mis manos su cabello

-mmmhhh-suspiró de placer

-Draco tengo que levantarme

-no!-me abrazo más fuerte, me tenia agarrada como un niño con un peluche

-Draco! tengo que ir a abrirle la ventana a la lechuza-le dije pacientemente

-mmmhhhh-suspiró mientras me dejaba ir

Camine desnuda hacia la ventana, la abrí y me sorprendí, seis lechuzas entraron y dejaron cartas, además de la lechuza con El profeta, vi como un howler empezaba a moverse y rápidamente la abrí

-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! COMO PUDISTE!

-joder!-Draco se levanto asustado

-TE CREI MAS SENSATA! DRACO MALFOY? NO PUDO SER OTRO? TENEMOS MUCHO QUE HABLAR-termino de hablar la voz de Ron, aterradoramente vi como los demás howler se abrían. De tantas voces juntas no se entendía nada, solo podía escuchar frases entrecortadas

-…no lo puedo creer…-ese era Harry

-…como no me pudiste contar antes? Me teng…-y esa Ginny

-…si decidiste salir con él es por algo, pero de todas maner…-y Molly

-…Hermione no sabíamos que te gustaba el hurón! Picarona!...-y Fred y George

-…te lo juro que no fui yo!, tienes que creerme!...-y Pansy

-como se enteraron?-pregunto Draco sentado en la cama, yo todavía estaba en shock hasta que llego otra lechuza, con otro howler

-no, otro no!-gemí, me acerque y lo abrí

-hola cerecita!, me entere lo de tu noviazgo, kyaaaaaa, estoy tan feliz, espero que pronto la lleves a casa a presentármela, aunque no me gustó mucho que me enterara por el profeta, pero no importa, estoy feliz igual!, nos vemos pronto!-esa era la clara voz de Narcissa Malfoy

Apresurada agarre el profeta y en primera plana decía:

"_El ex-mortifago Draco Malfoy sale con la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger": Increíble pero cierto!, hace unos días Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy fueron vistos cenando en una lujoso restaurante muy acaramelados dándose besos, recordemos que hace poco nuestra heroína de guerra termino con su antiguo novio Ron Wesley, será que ya lo desecho? Lo cambio por dinero? si quieres enterarte más de esta escandalosa relación ve a la pagina 15" Rita Skeeter _

La nota traía una gran foto de nosotros besándonos en el restaurante

-maldita Skeeter!-gruño Draco

-mmh y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunte viendo el interior del periódico, ahí veía muchas fotos, cenando, caminando, abrazándonos, besándonos, de la rabia arroje el periódico

-calma, calma, algún día tenían que enterarse

-sí, pero no de esta manera-refunfuñe, Draco se acerco a mí y me abrazo, empezó a hacerme cosquillas en la barriga

-jajaja para, para, ya!-reía, hasta que paro y me volvió a abrazar-cerecita?-pregunte recordando como lo llamo Narcisa

-grrrrr, estúpido sobrenombre-gruño

-jajajajaja- reí divertida

Como era sábado decidimos resolver los problemitas que teníamos, mande una carta a Harry y Ron para reunirnos a almorzar. Al llegar ya me esperaban sentados

-y bien?-pregunto Ron nada más sentarme, suspire, Draco y yo habíamos decidido no dar la versión picante sino la ligera, así que omití muchas partes, básicamente les conté que empezamos a salir un día y puf nos hicimos novios-aja y me lo voy a creer-dijo Ron incrédulo

-chicos, ustedes no me cuentan su vida privada así que yo tampoco tengo porque contarla-dije molesta

-porque no nos contaste nada antes?-pregunto Harry dolido

-en verdad no tenemos mucho tiempo de salir, solo poco más de unas semanas, además nos hicimos novios ayer-admití-no están molestos porque salga con él?-pregunte nerviosa, pensaba que al llegar me iban a dar la regañada del mundo o me gritarían hasta quedar sin voz

-al principio nos enfureció que pudieras estar con él hurón, en verdad lo sentimos por los howler, en ese momento estábamos muy molestos, pero luego lo pensamos y nos dimos cuenta que tu siempre has sido las más sensata entre nosotros, así que sabias lo que hacías-dijo Harry, sin querer derrame unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, había sentido mucho miedo que mis dos mejores amigos no aceptaran la relación-pero igual no es que de buenas a primeras nos hagamos los mejores amigos-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-oh chicos, los quiero tanto!-dije dándoles un abrazo

-nosotros también te queremos Hermione-dijo Ron, en ese momento me sentía muy feliz.

Luego de almorzar invite a Ginny a tomar un café, nada más llegar empezó a regañarme, que porque no le dije nada, que si no la consideraba mi amiga, que si me había olvidado de ella, y un montón de cosas, en verdad Ginny estaba muy sensible por el embarazo, luego de que se calmara, le conto todo, lejos de molestarle, Ginny gritaba emocionada

-oh por Dios, es como una de las historias eróticas que salen en los libros

-ahhh-en verdad si me lo ponía a pensar, mi vida parecía a un libro, lleno de censura y para mayores de edad

-bueno cuéntame, como es Malfoy en la cama? Es bueno?-sin poder evitarlo me sonroje-aja! Así que si es bueno!-dijo Ginny feliz

-no te molesta que este con él?-me atreví a preguntar

-nop, me parece genial!, puede que Malfoy no me agrade mucho, pero todos estos días has estado tan feliz que no me importa que salieras con Malfoy, Goyle o Mclaggen, aunque pensándolo bien con Goyle si me enfadaría, ese no tiene ni un gramo de cerebro-mascullo entre dientes

-jajajaja-me reí, haciendo que Ginny riera conmigo

-y lo amas?-pregunto Ginny interesada

-pues al principio solo pensaba que era sexo, pero creo que poco a poco he ido enamorándome de Draco-dije sonrojada

-awww que lindo-dijo Ginny-y cuéntame cómo se te declaro?

-pues fue muy "especial" jajaja…

En verdad tenía los mejores amigos del mundo.

* * *

El lunes llegamos al ministerio juntos, como pensábamos, todos nos miraban raro y cuchicheaban entre sí, ignorándolos nos dirigimos a trabajar. A mitad de jornada decidí visitar a mi leona, al llegar me encontré con la escena más horrible del mundo, el tal Wallas o Weels estaba agarrando a Hermione en la entrada totalmente desierta

-qué diablos estás haciendo!-grite fúrico acercándome al malnacido

-Draco!-grito Hermione, agarre al tipo y lo avente al piso

-que te pasa estúpido!-me dijo molesto

-pues que me pasa? estabas tocando a mi mujer y a ella nadie la toca, entendiste?-grite furioso golpeándole la cara, lo único que veía era rojo, quería matarlo a puñetazos

-Draco para por favor!-me dijo Hermione abrazándome por la cintura, al sentir sus manos al mi alrededor empecé a calmarme-el no merece la pena, ya déjalo-me suplico. Respirando pausadamente me serene y voltee a abrazarla

-estas bien? te hizo algo?-pregunte preocupado

-no nada, llegaste a tiempo, se me había olvidado mi varita y no pude hacer nada-dijo ocultando su rostro en mi pecho, después de un rato pregunto-que hacemos con él? -dijo viéndolo tirado en el piso, inconsciente

-yo me encargo, no te preocupes

La agarre del brazo y la lleve a su oficina, cerré la puerta y acerque mis labios a su boca, la bese suave, dulcemente, acariciando cada rincón de su boca, degustándola, acerque mis manos a su cintura atrayéndola hacia mi

-mmmmmh- gimió, lentamente me separe de ella, mirando esos ojos castaños que a donde sea me perseguían, me acerque otra vez a besarla, pero esta vez con deseo, moviendo mis manos por su espalda, Hermione me respondía con el mismo deseo, nos separamos un poco para tomar aliento

-te amo Draco-dijo suavemente, sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar, Hermione me amaba, me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo

-yo también …-en ese momento se abrió la puerta escandalosamente

-Hermione! porque hay un hombre tirado en el piso?-pregunto asustada la comadreja menor-ups, lo siento!-grito cerrando de nuevo la puerta. Frustrado recargue mi frente contra la suya

-será mejor que me vaya, la comadreja te espera- Hermione se acerco a mí de nuevo, me dio un pequeño beso y me dejo ir

-gracias Draco-dijo, mis labios picaban por terminar de decirlo, pero sabía que el momento se había perdido, salí y agarre al tipo tirado, salude a Wesley con un movimiento de cabeza y me lo lleve a rastras al departamento de aurores. Al llegar todos me veían sorprendidos, fui directo a la oficina de Potter

-Potter-dije nada más entrar, avente a Wallas frente al escritorio

-Malfoy! Que paso? Que haces trayendo a Wells?-pregunto sorprendido levantándose del escritorio

-pues te cuento que el imbécil ese se quiso sobrepasarse con Hermione, así que ahí lo tienes, encárgate de él-dije furioso. Potter se quedo mudo de la impresión

* * *

-que hacia este tipo ahí tirado?-pregunto Ginny al volver a entrar

-pues te cuento..

_Al llegar la tarde decidí salir de mi oficina a servirme un café, casi no había nadie en la entrada, todos estaban ocupados en sus respectivas oficinas, fui caminando hasta que vi aparecer a Wells_

_-hola Hermione, estas más bella que nunca-sentí un escalofrío al sentir su mirada_

_-hola Wells, que haces por aquí? Te dije claramente que no te acercaras a mí-dije fríamente_

_-vine a ver como estabas-confeso maliciosamente_

_-ah pues estoy bien gracias- no me gustaba para nada su mirada_

_-te invito a cenar hoy, en Londres muggle_

_-Wells, no sé si viste en el periódico que estoy saliendo con Malfoy _

_-ah si, y?-pregunto molesto_

_-pues que con el único que voy a salir es con Draco-dije molesta_

_-como puedes estar con él? Es un maldito mortifago!, el no te merece-dijo furiosamente_

_-mira Wells, tú no eres ni mi familia ni mi amigo para venir a reclamarme nada!_

_-el te está obligando?-pregunto, me agarro los brazos y empezó a zarandarme, busque en mis bolsillos mi varita pero no encontré nada, esta vez sí estoy jodida_

_-suéltame! Qué te pasa?-traté de zafarme pero no lo lograba-mira Wells yo…_

_-qué diablos estás haciendo!-grito una voz, cuando voltee vi que era Draco, suspiré de alivio_

-que horrible! Gracias a Morgana que Malfoy llego justo a tiempo!-dijo Ginny aliviada

-si

-bueno, vine para pedirte que me acompañes a comprar ropa para el bebé!-dijo emocionada

-claro, con mucho gusto!

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios :D

saludos!


	9. Amor

Hola! el finaaaaaaaaaaaaal :´(

disfrútenlo :D

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Amor**

Decidimos ir el domingo a la mansión Malfoy, llegamos puntualmente, estaba muy nerviosa, iba a conocer a la temible Narcissa Malfoy

-vamos-dijo Draco, nos habíamos aparecido en el jardín, era hermoso, con un montón de flores, arboles, estatuas y pavo reales albinos

-oye Draco y esos pavo reales?

-un delirio de mis ancestros, luego te los presento-dijo divertido

-Draco estoy nerviosa-confesé

-no te preocupes, mi madre te sorprenderá-no sé si sus palabras fueron de aliento o todo lo contrario

Caminamos el inmenso sendero y llegamos a la puerta, nos abrió un elfo y pasamos a la sala, inmediatamente la Sra. Malfoy vino corriendo a abrazar a Draco

-meloncito!, estoy tan feliz!-chillaba

-madre me estas… asfixiando!-dijo Draco, al soltarse nos presento-madre te presento a Hermione Granger, mi novia, Hermione mi madre Narcissa Malfoy- tendí la mano pero en vez de estrechármela me dio un abrazo, sorprendida se lo correspondí, a diferencia del de Draco el mío era delicado y suave-me alegra tanto conocerte!, en verdad pensé que Draco nunca iba traer una novia!

-madre, ya puedes soltarla-dijo Draco molesto

-es así de gruñón contigo?-pregunto la Sra. Malfoy soltándome

-jajaja a veces es peor Sra. Malfoy!-confesé

-llámame Narcissa, pero siéntense, Mitsy traerá el te

-claro-en verdad pensaba que la Sra. Malfoy iba ser aterradora o por lo menos más seria, su actitud cariñosa me parecía increíble, en el fondo suspire de alivio, pensaba que no aceptaba la relación

-cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?

-llevamos como un mes eh… saliendo pero hasta hace una semana nos hicimos novios-explique sonrojada

-y cuéntame cómo fue que se te declaro?-pregunto

-no te conto Pansy?-pregunto Draco

-no, dijo que era mejor que ustedes me contaran

-pues fuimos a cenar a…-le fui contando todo, con cada palabra Narcissa se iba poniendo más pálida

-DRACO MALFOY, yo no crie a un orangután para que te comportaras así!-grito Narcissa, ya me decía yo que no podía ser tan dulce

-pero madre…-empezó Draco

-pero nada!, tienes por fin una relación formal y bienes y arruinas el momento más importante de una relación de pareja!

-a mi no me importa, me gusta mi Draco espontaneo-dije feliz, Draco se acerco a darme un beso, y era verdad, ese día fue muy especial y único

-vez madre, si a ella le gusta esta todo bien-dijo Draco abrazándome

-awwww se ven tan lindos-Narcissa dejo la regañina al vernos tan felices

Luego de terminar de tomar el té Draco me invito a recorrer el jardín, me llevo directo a los pavo reales

-mira, estos son Manti, Lorei, Pat, Mia y Lu-dijo señalándome cada uno

-que peculiares nombres

-se los puse cuando tenía como cinco años, obvio que eran ridículos, a excepción del último, ese se lo puso mi madre, debido al gran parecido entre él y mi padre-dijo Draco divertido, y fijándome bien era verdad, tenía una pose tan orgullosa, sacando pecho mientras lucia su plumaje blanco

-y donde está el?-pregunte sin poder evitarlo

-el está de viaje, tenemos unos negocios en Francia y tenia asuntos que atender, regresa la semana que viene

-ahhh-me agarro la mano y me llevo hasta un invernadero

-a mi madre le encantan las flores, así que padre le hizo un invernadero para que plante las flores más exóticas-dijo sonriendo, no podía creer que Lucius Malfoy pudiera tener esos gestos, viendo mi desconcierto Draco me dijo

-mi padre no es tan malo como lo pintan

-ah sí claro, como no-asustada me tape la mano para evitar decir más burradas

-jajajaja, el es un buen padre, solo que tenia creencias erradas y se equivoco en muchas cosas, pero mi madre lo perdono, y yo también-dijo sinceramente-pero dejemos de hablar de esto, mejor acompáñame

Lo seguí feliz al interior del invernadero, había miles de flores que en mi vida había visto

-wow, increíble-dije sorprendida

-jajajaja me alegro que te guste-dijo abrazándome, feliz recargue mi cabeza en su hombro

-te amo-dije a su oído, me salía de forma tan natural, como si hubiera nacido para decirlo

-te…-empezó a decir

-Draco! Se van a quedar a almorzar?-pregunto Narcissa interrumpiéndonos, empiezo a creer que la gente lo hace a propósito, otra vez Draco no pudo decir las palabras que tanto deseaba oír

-si madre-suspiro resignado-será en otro momento Hermione –me dio un beso corto y entramos a la misión

-_oh por Merlin!, porque ah?-_gritaba en mi interior

* * *

El mundo conspira contra mí, había pensado que si nos interrumpen dos veces era normal, pero nos han interrumpido cinco veces!, estaba pensando seriamente en escaparnos a una isla desierta para que nadie nos encuentre, la tercera vez fue cuando teníamos una cena romántica, perfecta para decirlo pero apareció Skeeter queriendo una entrevista, la cuarta fue Wesley cuando estábamos teniendo un picnic en el parque, la quinta increíblemente fue luego de tener el mejor sexo del mundo Potter envía una carta con su molesta lechuza

-ahhhhhhhh-grite frustrado, habían pasado dos días después de mi último intento fallido y ya no sabía qué hacer

-Draco, hermano estas bien?-pregunto Blaise

-estoy bien, solo que todas las malditas personas de este mundo me quieren volver loco!-grite

-ah, y por eso me tenias que gritar?

-cállate Blaise

-ok ok, que es lo que pasa ahora mi pequeño saltamontes-dijo sentándose

-grrrr esquejdsinodpeamorkd-gruñi

-qué? no entiendo nada, si pudieras levantar tu cabeza del escritorio podría entender-dijo Blaise

-que no he logrado decirle "te amo" a Hermione, cada vez que lo quiero decir alguien me interrumpe

-ah pues para eso no tengo una solución, pero si quieres te invito a tomar unas copas-invito Blaise

-ok, vamos-dije resignado, me levante, salimos del ministerio y nos aparecimos en su casa, en eso oigo que Blaise conjura un hechizo y pierdo la conciencia.

Abro lentamente mis ojos, estaba acostado en una cama, totalmente desnudo, me levante y pude ver un cuarto lujosamente decorado, vagamente creía recordarlo, pero no estaba seguro, vi como se abría la puerta y entraba mi propia fantasía sexual, era Hermione vestida con un babydoll verde oscuro, los pechos casi se desbordaban de las copas, llevaba una tanga casi inexistente, con unas medias altas sostenidas por un liguero y unos tacones negros altísimos

-Hermione?-pregunte embobado

-no digas nada y disfruta-dijo acercándose lentamente, yo obviamente no podía contradecirla, me acerque y nos fundimos en un beso largo, lleno de pasión, baje mis manos, agarre el borde del traje y lo jale hacia abajo, rasgándolo y haciendo salir sus pechos, abrí mi boca y empecé a succionarlos, mientras mi lengua lamia su pezón

-ahhh Draco- gemía, sus pechos estaban completamente sensibles y llenos de saliva, quise empezar a tocar su centro pero Hermione me detuvo, se arrodillo entre mis piernas y comenzó a tocar mi erección, bajo sus labios y pasó la punta de su lengua por mi glande, luego lo lamió de arriba abajo y se la metió en la boca, por mi parte agarraba su cabeza empanzando un delicioso mete y saca, Hermione me miraba desde abajo de manera lujuriosa

-Hermione, yo también quiero probarte-dije, deje de agarrarla y nos acostamos en la cama, volteo su cuerpo hacia mí y coloque mi cabeza entre sus piernas, aparte la tanga y empecé a lamer, de arriba abajo, mientras Hermione seguía lamiendo mi erección, estuvimos un largo rato probando nuestros sexos hasta que estallamos de placer, increíblemente Hermione se comió toda mi corrida, sin dejar una gota, nos separamos y enderezándonos nos dimos un sensual beso, le termine de desgarrar el traje y lo lance lejos, solo deje las medias, en eso agarro mi pene y empezó a masturbarme, cuando ya la tenía de nuevo dura, me posicione sobre ella y la penetre lentamente, notando toda su cavidad succionándome, comencé a envestirla lento y luego rápido, haciendo temblar la cama

-ahhhh Hermione te amo-grite entre gemidos, mientras me corría con incontables chorros de esperma

-ahh ahhh yo también te… amo-grito Hermione, sentí su vagina succionarme, sintiendo su propio orgasmo, caí sobre ella desfallecido, Hermione me abrazo y nos volteamos

-lo que uno tiene que hacer para estar solos y sin interrupciones-dijo suavemente

-mmmh te amo-susurre feliz

-yo también-aun sin salirme de ella caímos dormidos

-Draco despierta-oí la voz de Hermione-Draco, Doris nos ha preparado la cena

-Doris? Que Doris?-pregunte despertando lentamente, en verdad tenía hambre

-la elfa domestica de Blaise-me estire sobre la cama

-Blaise?

-sí, el nos presto su casa de campo-con razón recordaba la habitación, me levante y la vi sentada en la cama, con una bata, se veía hermosa así de desarreglada, me acerque y la bese

-te amo, te amo, te amo, no sabes cuánto te lo quise decir-confesé

-me encanta que me lo digas, yo también te amo-nos besamos de nuevo dulcemente, al terminar se levanto y fue hacia la puerta-cámbiate y ven pronto al comedor amor-dijo antes de salir sonriéndome

La vida no podía ser mejor, tenía familia, amigos, un buen trabajo, era rico, tenía a la mujer de mis sueños a mi lado, y por ella podría aguantar esos estúpidos sobrenombres, no podía pedir más-ya voy-dije feliz, apurándome para seguir a mi chica

**Fin**

* * *

Muy pronto el epilogo ;D


	10. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Hermione, parada a mi lado, se veía hermosa, como un hada sacada de un cuento, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles de encaje, su pelo estaba adornado con flores y tenía una sonrisa radiante, por mi parte estaba vestido todo de negro, con un puñado de flores en el bolsillo de la chaqueta

-hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión?, que hable o calle para siempre-pregunto el padre

-yo me opongo!

-qué?-grite sorprendido, Hermione de la impresión casi se cae para atrás

-que significa esto?-grito mi madre sentada en los primeros bancos

-esta boda es una farsa!, el es mío y nadie se puede casar con él!-grito, viéndola bien reconocí a Daphne Greengras

-QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO ZARRAPASTROSA?-grito Pansy enfurecida, Blaise boqueaba como pez fuera del agua

-Blaise es mío! Y tú no te vas a casar con él!-grito fúrica, si pensaban que era mi boda, pues grave error, era la de Pansy y Blaise, Hermione y yo éramos los integrantes del cortejo, además de Luna y Theo

-amor, yo… no se… de lo que esta… hablando-decía Blaise asustado

-aléjate de aquí Blaise-dijo Pansy-mira estúpida, que yo sepa ustedes terminaron hace más de un año! No me vengas con el cuento de que todavía se siguen amando!-decía Pansy

-pues que te parece que si!, Blaise y yo nos amamos y tu ni nadie me lo va a quitar!-dijo Daphne echando humo-ven lechuguita, vámonos de aquí-dijo Daphne a Blaise, el se puso lívido, sin saber qué hacer

-A MI BLAISE LA UNICA QUE LE PUEDE DECIR LECHIGUITA SOY YO ZORRA!-grito Pansy agarrando su varita, Blaise en un rincón se volvió rojo de vergüenza-si no quieres quedar calva es mejor que te largues, Blaise es mío! Y hoy nos vamos a casar!-sentencio agarrando a Blaise de la corbata y frente a todos lo beso apasionadamente, Blaise impresionado le devolvió el beso. Daphne gritaba atrocidades, quiso acercarse a la pareja pero Theo la agarro justo a tiempo

-Doris, desaparece a esta mujer de la casa!-se apareció la elfa y con un plop se llevo a Daphne del lugar mientras seguía gritando. Pansy se arreglo el vestido y se volvió a posicionar frente a un sorprendido padre

-bueno, continuemos-dijo tranquilamente

-wow, Pansy da miedo-susurro Hermione, gracias a Merlin no ocurrieron mas sucesos y la boda se celebro por todo lo alto.

Había pasado un año luego de nuestro noviazgo, mi madre estaba feliz y mi padre increíblemente se tomo muy bien la relación, hasta ya me dio del anillo Malfoy para comprometernos. Potter y familia ya tuvieron a su primer hijo, James, y ya están esperando otro. Ronald Wesley ahora esta de novio con una supermodelo reconocida mundialmente. Fred y George se hicieron sumamente ricos al vender los chocolates. Theo y Luna están esperando su primer bebe y nosotros seguimos igual de felices que la primera vez

-vamos a sentarnos limoncito-dijo Hermione, compartimos mesa con Theo y Luna-como está el bebe?

-bien, ya empezó a dar pataditas-dijo Luna feliz, ignorándonos completamente empezaron a hablar, Theo y yo nos disculpamos y fuimos donde Blaise

-hermano felicidades!-dijimos

-gracias-dijo feliz

-que hacia Daphne aquí?-pregunto Theo

-ni me la recuerdes, no se a que vino si ya no nos vemos desde hace mucho tiempo, allá ella con sus problemas-explico simplemente, nos despedimos y fuimos de nuevo a la mesa

Comenzó a sonar la orquesta y los novios salieron a bailar, se veían inmensamente felices, con todo y lo que paso al principio, poco a poco la pista se fue llenando de parejas

-Hermione, quieres bailar conmigo?-pregunte

-claro-dijo suavemente, nos levantamos y fuimos a la pista, la tome de la cintura y ella rodeo los brazos sobre mi cuello, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho

-eres feliz Hermione?

-inmensamente feliz-dijo sonriendo, la bese despacio, y supe que era el momento perfecto

-quieres casarte conmigo Hermione?-pregunte, me miro sorprendida y esbozando una sonrisa me respondió

-si Draco, si quiero casarme contigo-sonreí feliz y la abrasé fuertemente, saque el anillo de mi bolsillo y se lo puse, nos besamos de nuevo sintiéndonos más felices que nunca

-DRACO MALFOY, ESPERO QUE NO HAYAS HECHO LO QUE CREO QUE HAS HECHO!-grito Pansy

* * *

GRACIAS a todos los que leyeron esta historia! :D

en verdad aprecio sus comentarios y favoritos :*

espero que les haya gustado y en verdad inmensas graciassssss

saludos! besos y abrazos! :D


End file.
